There are a variety of systems for monitoring and controlling manufacturing processes, inventory systems, emergency control systems, and the like. Most automated systems use remote sensors and controllers to monitor and respond to various system parameters to reach desired results. A number of control systems utilize computers or dedicated microprocessors in association with appropriate software to process system inputs, model system responses, and control actuators to implement corrections within a system.
The prior art FIG. 1 sets forth a traditional monitoring system 100. The exemplary monitoring sensor 105 is hardwired to a local controller 110, which communicates to a central monitoring station 115 via the public switched telephone network (PSTN) 125. An example of this kind of system would be a traditional home security system. Each monitoring device 105 such as a smoke detector, motion detector, or glass breakage detector hardwired to the central monitoring station 115 via the PSTN 125 and the local controller 110.
Residential monitoring systems have multiplied as individuals seek protection and safety in their residences. It has been proven that monitoring for the presence of heat or smoke indicative of fire, and sounding an audible alarm when detecting fire saves lives. Additionally, fire (heat or smoke) detectors are typically incorporated into home security systems to provide fire detection services. These home security systems, however, are often hardwired into the residence, which can be costly and quite difficult to install. Also, each residential system individually communicates with the central location via the PSTN. This connection is quite susceptible to interruption, either by accident or on purpose, and requires each residence to have a connection to the PSTN. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a fire monitoring system that easily, reliably, and quickly communicates with a remote central location when necessary.